Haades ulos sinusta
by urkkija
Summary: Alone on joutunut yksin erämaahan. Hän on heikossa hapessa, kun hän viidentenä päivänä tapaa odottamattomia ihmisiä. (If you don't understand Finnish please read the English version!)


Tämä fikki on sitten kirjoitettu täysin vitsillä siskolleni joululahjaksi. Yritin ujuttaa mukaan mahdollisimman monta kliseetä.

Alone oli yksin. Sen jälkeen kun hänestä oli tullut Haades, hän oli tuntenut olevansa jatkuvasti yksin, mutta tällä kertaa se ei ollut pelkkä tuntemus. Hän oli todella aivan ypöyksin suuressa erämaassa.

Neljä päivää sitten Alone oli lähtenyt matkaan lentoaluksellaan. Aluksella oli ollut kymmeniä hänen alamaisiaan. Kaikki oli sujunut kuten tavallisesti. Kukaan ei ollut osannut ennustaa sitä, mitä tapahtuisi, kun alus liisi karun maaston yllä.

Alone oli seissyt katselemassa ulos ja mutustanut samalla suolapähkinöitä suoraan pussista. Vain yhden, pienen hetken päästä kaikki oli ollut täyttä kaaosta. Alus tärähti niin rajusti, että kukaan ei pysynyt jaloillaan. Hälytysjärjestelmät aloittivat kimeän ujeltamisen. Ennen kuin Alone oli kerennyt rekisteröimään tapahtunutta, alukseen osui uudestaan. Tällä kertaa seurauksena oli suuri räjähdys. Aluksen kylkeen repeytyi valtava aukko ja kaikki täyttyi tummasta savusta. Ikkunat pirstaloituivat paineaallon voimasta, ja Alone paiskautui ulos aluksesta. Hän tippui nopeasti kohti kovaa maanpintaa, kunnes tuuli tarttui häneen vaatteensa helmaan. Vaate toimi laskuvarjon tavoin, ja hidasti pudotusta juuri riittävästi niin, että Alone selvisi pudotuksesta elossa ja katkomatta raajojaan. Kun hän oli tointunut pudotuksesta, hän nosti katseensa ja näki noin sadan metrin päässä maassa palavan ja savuavan aluksensa. Epäusko ja kauhu valtasi hänen mielensä.

Koneeseen loukkuun jääneillä ja muilla pudonneilla ei ollut ollut toivoa selvitä. Alone jäi täysin yksin seuranaan vain suolapähkinäpussinsa, jota oli puristanut tiukasti kädessään koko järkyttävien tapahtumien ajan. Seuraavina päivinä hän söi jäljelle jääneet pähkinät, ja kun satoi, hän keräsi vettä tyhjään pussiin. Muuten hän yritti tyydyttää nälkäänsä syömällä niiden harvojen kasvien lehtiä, joita erämaassa kasvoi. Hän oli löytänyt noin kilometrin päästä aluksen putoamispaikasta suojaisan luolan, jossa hän oleili silloin, kun ei yrittänyt epätoivoisesti löytää syötävää.

Viidennen aamuauringon noustua Alone uskaltautui jälleen ulos luolastaan. Hän oli heikko, ja satunnaiset harhakuvitelmat ja -näyt olivat alkaneet kiusata hänen mieltään. Kun hän oli raahustanut jonkin matkaa pesäpaikastaan, hän näki ihmeekseen kallion edessä kaksi ihmishahmoa. Hänen silmänsä laajenivat vielä suuremmasta yllätyksestä, kun hän tunnisti, ketkä siinä seisoivat. Tenma! Sasha! Kuinka hänen entiset ystävänsä olivat täällä? Alone ei välittänyt siitä, vaan vähäisillä voimillaan hän nosti kätensä ylös ja päästi käheän äännähdyksen herättääkseen heidän huomionsa. Alone ei välittänyt ylpeydestään. Hän oli kyllästynyt olemaan Haades, eikä halunnut mitään yhtä paljon, kuin että asiat voisivat olla niin kuin ennen.

"Hei, Chippi, eikös tuo näyttäisi olevan Haades?" Sasha huudahti. Alone ei ymmärtänyt, miksi Sasha kutsui Tenmaa Chipiksi, mutta ei välittänyt siitä vain jatkoi raskasta askellustaan heitä kohti. "Svingi, taidatpa olla oikeassa. En kyllä olettanut hänen kävelevän suoraan syliimme." vastasi Tenma hymyillen. Miksi hänkin kutsui Sashaa väärällä nimellä? Samalla hetkellä kallion takaa käveli kaksi ihmistä lisää. Juuri silloin Alone tajusi, ettei kukaan heistä ollutkaan hänelle tuttu.

Sillä, jota kutsuttiin Svingiksi, oli pitkät ja kiharat, pinkit hiukset, jotka kehystivät hänen kauniita kasvojaan. Hän oli melko pitkä ja jäntevä vartaloltaan. Hänen vieressään seissyt Chippi oli lyhyempi ja raamikkaampi. Hänellä oli maitokahvin värinen iho ja lyhyet, tummat hiukset sekä lempeät kasvot. Toinen juuri paikalle saapuneista oli pitkä ja erittäin lihaksikas. Hänen kaljua päätään koristivat useat pahannäköiset arvet. Viimeinen ryhmän jäsenistä katsoi Alonea halveksuvasti. Hän oli lyhyt ja iholtaan kelmeä, ja hänen vaaleat hiuksensa oli leikattu polkkatukaksi. "Hehee, minähän sanoin, että rotta selviäisi siitä. Rotat selviävät kaikkialla!" mies tokaisi pilkallisesti. "Pitchi, ole hiljaa. Kyllä mekin tiesimme, ettei Haadesta tapeta niin helposti. Hän tosin näyttää olevan jo aivan tajunnan rajamailla, ei tässä ole enää haastetta." pinkkitukkainen Svingi lausui. "Saanks mä mukiloida sen golfmailalla?" kysyi lihaksikkain heistä virnistäen typerästi. "Et, Putti. En halua hänelle niin tavanomaista loppua. On paljon tyylikkäämpää, jos viimeistelen hänet suoralla extreme Hole-In-One iskulla." Svingi totesi tyynesti. "Haades pieni, saat pian tietää, miksi meitä Golf Sainteja pelätään."

Tenma oli nukkunut tyytyväisenä lämpimään ja pehmeään vilttiin kääriytyneenä pienen huoneen nurkassa, kun Yato ryntäsi hänen luokseen. "Tenma, herää! Herää jo, pahuksen unikeko!" Yato huusi ravistellen samalla toveriaan. Tenma murahti, mutta ei halunnut vielä herätä, vaan painoi silmäluomiaan tiukemmin kiinni. "Idiootti, tämä on tärkeää! Se koskee Alonea!" Yato jatkoi ärsyyntyneenä. Sen kuullessaan Tenman suklaanruskeat silmät rävähtivät auki ja hän oli yhtäkkiä täysin pirteä. "Mitä? Mitä Alonesta?" hän huudahti katsoen ystäväänsä malttamattomana. Yato päästi huokauksen ja kertoi: "Kuulin, että kylästä, joka sijaitsee erämaassa kahden päivämatkan päässä täältä, havaittiin valtava, tumma savupilvi. Kyläläiset olivat lähteneet tutkimaan, mikä siellä savusi, ja selvisi, että Haadeksen ilma-alus oli pudonnut. Tuho oli valtava, ja osittain palaneita ruumiita lojui kaikkialla. Eivät kuulemma ole löytäneet Haadeksen ruumista." Tenman katse oli täynnä epäuskoa ja järkytystä. Hän sulki silmänsä, veti syvään henkeä, ja avasi sitten silmänsä jälleen, ja nyt niissä näkyi päättäväisyys. "Mihin suuntaan?" hän kysyi. "Kaakkoon." Yato vastasi. "Käskin Yuzurihan jo valmistelemaan lähtöä."

Alone seisoi paikoillaan hämmentyneenä. Hänen päässään pyöri monta kysymystä. Keitä oudot ihmiset olivat? Mitä he halusivat hänestä? He olivat nimittäneet itsejään Golf Sainteiksi, mutta hän ei ollut koskaan kuullutkaan sellaisista, saati sitten heidän pelottavuudestaan. Alone katseli hiljaa, kun he puhuivat keskenään.

Pitchi oli tyytymätön Svingin suunnitelmaan Alonen lopusta. "Hei, ei ole reilua että vain sinä saat aina loistaa! Sitä paitsi tuo rotta ei ansaitse niin helppoa loppua, kuin sinun extreme Hole-In-Onesi tarjoaa." hän valitti. "Hiljaa, mielipiteelläsi ei ole minulle mitään merkitystä. Et edes ikinä saa palloa par-tuloksella reikään, miksi kuuntelisin sinua?" Svingi totesi kylmästi. "Älä liioittele! Olen saanut jopa kaksi alle par Deathvalleyn luonnonsuojelualueen golfradalla!" Pitchi jatkoi vastaan väittämistään. Chippi liittyi keskusteluun sanoen Pitchille: "Noh, me kaikki varmasti olemme yhtä mieltä siitä että se oli hieno kierros, mutta minä kannatan Svingin ideaa. Ei hänelle tarvitse aiheuttaa ylimääräistä kärsimystä." "Sä oot ihan liian pehmee, ihan kun joku Gold Saintti." Putti murahti. "Gold Saintit ei oo saanu tätä rääpälettä hengiltä! Ihan surkeeta porukkaa, joutais kuolla kaikki." hän röhähti jatkoksi. "Olkaa nyt hiljaa kaikki, jos minä olen päättänyt lyödä hänet extreme Hole-In-Onella, niin sen myös teen." Svingi huokaisi lopen kyllästyneenä rasittaviin tovereihinsa.

Svingi kääntyi, ja katsoi nyt suoraan Aloneen. Muut Golf Saintit katselivat hiljaa, kun heidän johtajansa otti taskustaan timantista tehdyn golfpallon. Hän alkoi keskittää palloon valtavaa määrää voimakasta cosmoa. Alone vaistosi vaaran olevan lähellä, mutta hän oli liian lamautunut ja heikko osatakseen reagoida. Svingin kädessä oleva golfpallo säteili nyt hyvin uhkaavaa cosmoa. Hän laski pallon maahan, ja otti Chipin ojentaman rautanelosen käteensä. Hän heilautti kaksi testiheilautusta mailalla ennen kuin kohotti sen valmiina lyömään lopullisen lyöntinsä. Alone ei vieläkään hievahtanut, vaikka hän kuinka käski jalkojaan toimimaan. "EXTREME HOLE-IN-ONEEE!" Svingi huusi, ja löi palloa.

Tenma tunnisti Alonen sivuprofiilin jo kaukaa. Pojan nähdessään hän nopeutti jo ennestään nopeaa juoksuaan. Hän hoki mielessään "Alone on kunnossa, Alone on kunnossa" ja helpotuksen kyyneleet lensivät hänen silmistään hänen rientäessään kohti lapsuudenystäväänsä. Lähestyessään häntä Tenma havaitsi neljän ihmisen ryhmän noin kymmenen metrin päässä Alonesta. Hän arvasi heti, että kyseessä olivat lentoaluksen pudottaneet Golf Saintit, jotka kantoivat suurta kaunaa Haadekselle, koska tämä oli tuhonnut kaikki maan golfkentät. Hän oli kuullut heistä kyläläisiltä. Tenman ollessa jo hyvin lähellä Alonea hän kuuli, kuinka huonolla vaatemaulla varustettu pinkkihiuksinen Golf Saint huusi, ja kohotti golfmailansa. Hän oivalsi Alonen olevan todellisessa vaarassa, mutta tämä ei näyttänyt siltä, että aikoisi paeta. Juuri samalla hetkellä, kun Golf Saintin maila osui palloon, joka lähti räjähtävällä voimalla kohti kohdettaan, Tenma heittäytyi päin Alonea kaataen hänet maahan ja suojellen häntä kehollaan. Puolen sekunnin kuluttua golfpallo viuhahti heidän ohitseen, ja törmäsi noin sadan metrin päässä kallioon räjäyttäen sen olemattomiin.

Samaan aikaan, kun Tenma oli suunnannut kohti Alonea, Yato ja Yuzuriha olivat lähestyneet golf sainteja näiden selkäpuolelta. Heidän pöllämystyneet vihollisensa jäivät tuijottamaan tyhminä paikalle yhtäkkiä ilmestynyttä Tenmaa. Vihollistensa hämmennystä hyväksi käyttäen Yato nappasi Putin golfrepusta mailan, ja kumautti sillä tältä tajun kankaalle. Se havahdutti toiset, ja he kääntyivät katsomaan, mitä oli tapahtunut.

"Mit-" Pitchi aloitti epäuskoisena. "Saatanan tunari!" hän huudahti tajutessaan Putin olevan poissa pelistä. "Voi ei, Putti, kävikö pahasti?" Chippi riensi Putin luo nähdäkseen, missä kunnossa tämä oli. "Kyllä hän siitä tokenee, keskity vihollisiin!" Svingi kiljaisi. Yuzuriha ilmestyi hänen eteensä todeten: "Sinä tappelet minua vastaan, senkin tyylitajuton pelle!" "Itse olet tyylitajuton!" Svingi huusi tuohtuneena, ja he aloittivat tappelunsa.

"Sinä yksisarvispoika saat sitten kunnian olla minun, kuuluisan Saint Pitchin vastustaja!" ilmoitti Pitchi Yatolle ylpeällä äänellä. "Kuuluisan? Mä oon kuule ihan nevahööd susta!" Yato totesi naurahtaen. Ärsyyntynyt Pitchi yritti lyödä Yatoa golfmailalla, mutta tämä väisti lyönnin helposti.

Alonen oli vaikeaa ymmärtää, mitä oli juuri tapahtunut. Hetki sitten hän oli ollut pystyssä ja odottanut kauhulla ratkaisevaa iskua, nyt hän makasi maassa. Joku oli tönäissyt hänet maahan. Kyseinen joku nousi nyt hänen päältään ja katsoi häntä huolestuneilla, suklaanruskeilla silmillään. Nuo silmät Alone tunnisti. Hetken ajan he vain katsoivat toisiaan, kunnes Alone henkäisi varovasti: "Tenma?" Tenma päästi helpotusta täynnä olevan huokauksen. "Jep, minä se olen." hän varmisti. "Olethan todellinen, etkä vain harhaa?" Alone kysyi vielä epävarmana, ja alkoi köhiä sanojen kutittaessa hänen kuivaa kurkkuaan. "Tietenkin olen todellinen, senkin hölmö." Tenma totesi, ja jatkoi: "Odotas, haen sinulle vettä." Hän otti muutaman askelen reppunsa, joka oli pudonnut hänen selästään, luo, ja avasi sen etsien vesipulloa.

Alone katseli reppua kaivelevaa Tenmaa ajatusten risteillessä hänen väsyneessä mielessään. Hän ei aavistanut mitään pahaa, kunnes yhtäkkisesti jokin kova asia osui hänen päähänsä tuoden nopeasti mukanaan vahvan, viiltävän kivun. Hän tunsi menettävänsä tajuntansa, ja lyyhistyi maahan.

Tenma kuuli ilkeänkuuloisen kalahduksen ja kohotti katseensa huomatakseen Alonen makaavan maassa takanaan golfmailaa kädessään pitävä Chippi. Mies kohotti mailan iskeäkseen uudestaan, mutta samassa Tenma oli hänen kimpussaan. Hän huusi raivoissaan, ja löi tätä kasvoihin saaden aikaiseksi vertavuotavan haavan. Chippi ei ollut kuitenkaan heikko, vaan sai ravistettua Tenman irti. Tämä kaatui selälleen maahan. Juuri kun hän oli ponkaisemassa uudestaan pystyyn, Yato ilmestyi paikalle ja löi Chippiä selkään vetäen tämän huomion itseensä. "Tenma, ota Alone ja mene!" Yato käski. "Me pärjäämme kyllä, mutta Alone täytyy saada turvalliseen paikkaan!" hän jatkoi. Tenma nyökkäsi vihaisena itselleen siitä, että oli huolimattomuudellaan sallinut Alonen kimppuun hyökättävän. Hän veti reppunsa selkäänsä ja nosti Alonen varovasti maasta. Hänen katseensa kytevän syyllisyyden alla oli selittämätöntä lempeyttä. Yato vilkaisi Tenmaa, ja mietti sitä, miten tämä ei koskaan katsonut häntä samalla tavalla, kun nyt katsoi käsillään lepäävää, tiedotonta poikaa. Hänen ajatuksensa ohjautuivat takaisin hänen vastustajaansa, kun hän tunsi kipeän iskun osuvan kylkeensä. "Hitto, sinähän olet paljon kovempi vastus kuin tuo äskeinen narri!" hän huudahti niellen tuskansa.

Alone avasi Tenman helpotukseksi silmänsä, kun Tenma oli etsimässä suojaista paikkaa riittävän kaukana Golf Sainteista. Loppumatkan ajan poika oli pidellyt päätään kasvot hieman kivusta vääntyneinä. Hänen päästään vuosi jonkin verran verta, mutta vamma ei vaikuttanut vakavalta. Tenma astui sisään löytämäänsä luolaan, jossa oli viileää, pimeää, ja hieman kosteaa. "Laskisitko minut alas, pysyn kyllä jaloillani." Alone toivoi, ja Tenma laski hänet varovasti jaloilleen. Alone pysyi kyllä pystyssä paikoillaan ollessaan, mutta kun hän otti askelen eteenpäin, hän kompastui helmoihinsa.

Tällä kertaa Tenman huomio oli kiinnittynyt vain Aloneen, ja hän nappasi tämän nopeasti vyötäröstä kiinni pelastaen hänet kaatumiselta. "Onpa vyötärösi kapea!" Tenma huudahti yllättyneenä. "Ah, olet tietysti kauhean nälissäsi. Saat ruokaa pian, mutta paikkaan nyt ihan ensiksi tuon pääsi." hän lisäsi. Hän kaivoi repustaan vesipullon, avasi sen ja ojensi janoiselle Alonelle, ja otti sitten ensiaputarvikkeet sivutaskusta. Hän puhdisti ja sitoi haavan samalla kun Alone kaatoi kurkustaan suloisinta nektaria, mitä oli ikinä juonut.

Viimeisteltyään työnsä Tenma otti esiin vaaleaa leipää, makkaroita ja mansikoita. Hän otti itselleen makkaran pureskeltavaksi ja siirtyi istumaan noin kahden metrin päähän suuren kiven päälle. "Nuo mansikat olivat todella kalliita, mutta ostin niitä kuitenkin, koska muistin että pidät niistä." hän totesi. Alone oli juuri laittamassa suuhunsa mansikkaa, ja hän näytti yllättyneeltä siitä, että Tenma oli muistanut hänen makumieltymyksensä. Tenman poskille lehahti kevyt puna, ja hän käänsi katseensa piilottaakseen sen Alonelta. Tenma ei ymmärtänyt, miksi reagoi niin vahvasti nähdessään Alonen ahtamassa ruokaa kitusiinsa. Ehkä se johtui siitä, miten hänessä ei ollut tippaakaan Haadesta, hän oli vain nälkäinen nuori, joka oli viimein saanut jotain suuhunpantavaa. Hänen katseensa sillä hetkellä oli viaton, eikä välittänyt mistään, mitä ulkomaailmassa tapahtui.

Jonkin ajan kuluttua Alonen tahti oli hidastunut pelkkään hitaaseen mutustamiseen, ja hänelle alkoi olla ylivoimaisen vaikeaa pitää sinisiä silmiään auki. Tenma nousi hakemaan vilttinsä, ja kääri uneliaan Alonen siihen. Hän nosti tämän syliinsä ja laski varovaisesti luolan pehmeimpään kohtaan, jossa kasvoi sammalta. Hän kävi sitten pitkälleen tämän viereen. Alone nukahti miltei heti, Tenma tiesi sen tämän rauhallisesta, tasaisesta hengityksestä, ja kasvoista, joista ei heijastunut häivähdystäkään tuskaa tai pelkoa. Alonen hiukset olivat olleet korpinmustat viimeksi, kun he olivat tavanneet, mutta nyt ne olivat paljon vaaleammat, lähempänä alkuperäistä väriään. Tenma ei halunnut muistella heidän viime kohtaamistaan, vaan keskittyi vain siihen hetkeen, mitä he elivät juuri nyt. Hän kohotti kätensä ja sipaisi hiussortuvan pois Alonen kasvoilta, silittäen sitten nukkuvan pojan päätä hellästi. Hänen hiuksensa olivat yllättävän pehmeät.

"Ten." kuului pieni mumiseva ääni. Tenma lopetti silittämisen. Oliko Alone herännyt? Ei, hän näytti yhä nukkuvan. "Tenma." Alone hymähti nyt selvemmin, ja hänen suupielensä kääntyivät hetkeksi pieneen, lempeään hymyyn. Tenman silmät suurenivat ja hänen sydämensä hypähti. Hän tunsi punastuvansa. Miksi Alone mumisi unissaan hänen nimeään? Tenma huomasi yllätyksekseen olevansa iloinen siitä. Miksi? Tarkoittiko unissa puhuminen sitä, että Alone piti Tenmaa tärkeänä? Vaikkei Tenma saisikaan vastauksia kysymyksiinsä, niin hän oli varma ainakin siitä, että hänelle Alone oli tärkeä. Oli aina ollut. Se, että hänestä oli tehty Haades, oli kauheinta, mitä olisi ikinä voinut tapahtua. Yhtenäkään päivänä sen jälkeen hän ei ollut kuitenkaan syvällä sisimmässään päästänyt irti toivosta. Se oli kannattanut, sillä nyt Alone oli jälleen vain Alone, ei Haades. Tenma ei ollut varma siitä, mikä oli saanut muutoksen aikaan, mutta hän ei olisi voinut olla kiitollisempi siitä että oli saanut rakkaan Alonensa takaisin. Rakkaan? Tenma hämmentyi ajatuksistaan. Oliko hän juuri kutsunut Alonea mielessään rakkaaksi? Yhtäkkiä asia valkeni hänelle. Rakkaus. Se se tunne oli, millä hän täyttyi, kun ajatteli nyt vierellään uinuvaa poikaa. Hän rakasti Alonea. Tenma kokeili sanoa ääneen juuri löytämänsä sanat. "Minä rakastan sinua, Alone." hän kuiskasi varovasti, ja hymyili, sillä tiesi, että se oli totta.

Tenma ei tiennyt nukahtaneensa, ennen kuin heräsi vilttinsä alta luolan lattialta. Alone oli jo noussut ylös, ja vilkaistessaan selkänsä taakse Tenma näki hänet istumassa kiven päällä syömässä jäljelle jääneitä mansikoita. Hänen ilmeensä oli mietteliäs, ja sitä väritti alakulo. Tenman noustessa seisomaan Alone lopetti mansikoiden syömisen ja keskitti sinisten silmiensä katseen häneen. "Sinun ei pitäisi auttaa minua, olenhan Haades." Alone totesi surullisella äänellä. "Olen sinulle vaaraksi." Tenma huokaisi syvään. "Ei vaarassa oleminen ole minulle mikään uusi juttu. Eipä sillä, kyllä minä muutenkin tiedän, ettet sinä minua vahingoita." Alone nousi seisomaan, ja vaikutti turhautuneelta Tenman vastaukseen. "Alamaiseni saattavat ilmaantua tänne milloin vain, ja he tappavat sinut kyselemättä!" hän lausui ääntään korottaen. "Minun pitää lähteä luotasi, on oma syyni, että minusta tuli Haades. Minun täytyy kantaa vastuu siitä."

Seuraavassa hetkessä Alonen väitteistä tuohtunut Tenma oli painanut pojan vasten luolan seinämää. Hän katsoi tätä suoraan silmiin ilme värähtämättä, jotta hänen viestinsä menisi varmasti perille. "Kuules nyt, se ei todellakaan ollut sinun syytäsi. Sinä olit aikakautemme viattomin ihminen, ja siksihän sinut valittiin. Et voi mitenkään syyttää itseäsi siitä, että olit liian viaton! Et tehnyt pahaa pienimmällekään ötökälle, et todellakaan halunnut Haadeksen rooliin!" Alone pysyi hiljaa, ja Tenma jatkoi: "Taidat olla niin kovakalloinen, ettet ole edes itse vielä huomannut sitä, mutta sinä et ole enää Haades." Alonen silmät laajenivat yllätyksestä, ja hän sai soperrettua: "Miten niin?" "Luuletko että käyttäytyisit tällä tavalla, jos olisit? Haadeksena olit voimakas ja pelottava, et yhtään oma itsesi niin kuin nyt. Oletko edes katsonut hiuksiasi? Ne eivät ole enää mustat. En tiedä, mitä niissä suolapähkinöissä oli, mutta ei sinussa ole enää tippaakaan Haadesta jäljellä." Alone ei sanonut mitään, mutta hänen hämmentyneiltä kasvoiltaan pystyi näkemään, mitä hänen mielessään liikkui. Hän alkoi viimein ymmärtää, että hänessä oli tapahtunut muutos, Tenma oli oikeassa. Nähdessään viestinsä menevän perille Tenma rentoutui ja otti askeleen taaksepäin.

Saatuaan ajatustyönsä päätökseen Alone kohotti nyt surusta vapautuneen katseensa Tenmaan. Hän puri kevyesti kauniin vaaleanpunaista alahuultaan. "Minä kuulin, mitä sinä sanoit silloin." hän totesi viattomin silmin. "Häh, mistä oikein puhut?" Tenma kysyi. "Sinä sanoit: 'Minä rakastan sinua, Alone.'" Alone kertoi. Tenma lehahti nopeasti punaiseksi kuin tomaatti. Eikö Alone ollutkaan nukkunut silloin? "Eh tuota, e-enkä sanonut." Tenma yritti, mutta ei kuulostanut lainkaan vakuuttavalta. Alonen suu kääntyi hymyyn, joka aiheutti suloisuudellaan Tenmalle melkein sydänkohtauksen. "Olet aina ollut huono valehtelija." Alone väitti yhä hymyillen. "Ei sinun tarvitse kieltää sanomisiasi. Minäkin rakastan sinua." Tenman sydän löi lujempaa kuin koskaan ennen. Alone astui askeleen eteenpäin ja kohotti kätensä kehystämään Tenman kasvoja. Hän toi kasvonsa yhä lähemmäs tämän kasvoja, kunnes heidän huulensa kohtasivat hellään suudelmaan. Heidän erkaannuttuaan toisistaan Tenma peitti kasvonsa käsiinsä. Sormiensa lomasta hän onnistui henkäisemään: "Ma-maistut mansikalta."


End file.
